Mordidas
by Reki Zen
Summary: Ichimatsu es un Alfa. Karamatsu es un Omega. Ya saben cómo va la cosa.


_Disclaimer:_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc., etc._

 _No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia._

 _Regalo para Kory, por el Santamatsu 2017_

 _Hice esto a último momento, espero que sea de tu agrado_

 _Y si no, bueno, es lo que hay :C_

Mordidas

Maldita sea.

No podía evitar gruñir cada tanto mientras embestía sus caderas contra las de su compañero. Era una de esas cosas semi inconscientes que hacia su mente alfa mientras cogía, y que le costaba controlar a pesar de que estaba al tanto de eso. Sabía que debía guardar silencio, de todos modos estaba atento por si alguien se acercaba.

Su pelo se encontraba más alborotado que de costumbre, no sabe qué le pasa, pero esta actividad sexual siempre sacaba cosas dormidas dentro de sí.

No entendía, por ejemplo, el exceso de salivación, cada movimiento se sentía un poco mejor que el anterior, y quizás era eso que hacía que en algún punto, tuviera tanta saliva que faltaba poco para que se le caiga de la boca hacia el rostro de su hermano.

Si, hermano.

Porque de todas las personas del mundo que Ichimatsu podía penetrar con todo el placer sexual de su ser, tenía que ser uno de sus hermanos mayores.

El cuarto hijo se encontraba semi encorvado, con las piernas del otro sujeto rodeándole la cintura. Le levantaba un poco las caderas para alcanzar una mejor profundidad, había estado jugueteando un poco antes de la verdadera acción, y calculando el tiempo, ya estaba cerca de terminar.

Su hermano seguía suspirando y gimiendo con lujuria, la cara que ponía era demasiado erótica para este mundo, eso pensaba, o quizás era el momento cercano al clímax.

En un arrebato de realidad, sintió una punzada de culpa. Y terminó girándolo hacia un lado con toda brusquedad para ponerlo en cuatro a su hermano, no quería verse reflejado en esos ojos azules llenos de cariño.

A él no pareció molestarle, sí sorprenderse por supuesto, pero no dijo nada, como siempre. Es como si Karamatsu cambiara completamente mientras está siendo cogido, porque apenas puede articular alguna palabra coherente. E Ichimatsu lo agradece. Mucho.

El hijo de azul pudo haber sucumbido su personalidad debido a esos instintos dormidos, después de todo, era un omega. Pero a diferencia de Ichimatsu, que era defectuoso, inútil y una vergüenza para su raza, Karamatsu era un omega casi completamente normal.

Digamos casi, porque su único problema es que los supresores, esos fármacos que vienen en todo tipo de presentaciones y dosis, y que ayudaban a los omegas a controlar su celo, no le hacía casi ningún efecto al de azul. Según los doctores, el organismo del segundo hijo omitía esta droga.

Pobre, pobre Karamatsu niisan. Obligado a pasar tres días de celo, encerrado y solo, sudoroso, caliente y muy, muy lubricado clamando por un alfa que lo fertilice.

¡Ah! Pero para eso estaba el buen Ichimatsu, que haciendo honor a la mierda que pensaba que era, se escabullía a la habitación separada donde estaba el ojiazul y lo "ayudaba" con su problema.

Por fin una gota de saliva cayó sobre la espalda del omega, Ichimatsu se quedó mirando hipnotizado esa espalda moldeada, esos hombros tensos y ese cuello perlado en sudor.

Un ligero temblor le hacía mover la mandíbula, y era ese deseo, ese pensamiento bajo y pecaminoso que le decía, le ordenaba con todo su ser marcar a su hermano. Una mordida nada más, solo una. En ese tentador cuello.

Pero no, Ichimatsu no esta tan enfermo, al menos eso le gusta pensar.

Siente que los gemidos de Karamatsu se hacen un poco más pesados, él está cerca.

Decide deslizarse un poco y masturbarlo con una mano mientras lo penetra. Solo un poco. Se lo merece.

Y no pasa mucho hasta que ya está, siente ese fluido caliente y viscoso en su mano.

El de azul tiembla un poco, y siente que su postura se relaja más, pero Ichimatsu aun le falta, así que lo obliga a quedarse quieto, solo un poco más.

Se sacude la mano y vuelve a su trabajo, sus ojos vuelven a mirar tramposamente al cuello. Aun tiene ese collar de oro, haciéndolo ver más atractivo.

Los dientes puntiagudos y afilados rechinan un poco, pero resiste.

En el momento que siente como una corriente eléctrica recorrerle cada vertebra, suelta, liberando su contenido espeso dentro de su hermano. Escucha un gemido agudo en respuesta.

La mente se le nubla un poco, y es en ese instante, damas y caballeros, en el que se abalanza con la boca abierta hacia el indefenso cuello de su hermano. Pero solo basta un poco de autocontrol para que Ichimatsu mordiera suavemente su propia mano, salvando lo que quedaba de honor en su hermano.

Después de todo, ¿se imaginan lo que es ser un omega marcado por su propio hermano? Enfermo, desagradable, mentalmente inestable, etc. La sociedad podía ser cruel, pero es justa en ciertas cosas.

En pocos segundos, el deseo de marcar al omega desaparece, e Ichimatsu apoya la frente en la espalda de Karamatsu, agotado y cansado.

Casi como un ritual, como si él no supiera por qué lo sigue haciendo después de tantas veces, levanta el rostro y le da un par de lamidas al cuello del de azul. Éste se estremece, como siempre al contacto, pero no se queja ni dice nada.

La primera vez que lo hizo, el de purpura pensó que las lamidas eran otra cosa inconsciente de alfas, que quizás era una forma de quede su esencia como una mordida, pero sin ser permanente. Algo estúpido e innecesario, ya que la esencia del cuarto hijo se podía sentir en todo el cuerpo de Karamatsu, incluyendo su interior…

Pero lo importante es que ahora debía irse. Ichimatsu se escabulliría como un cobarde (como siempre), y Karamatsu se dirigiría al baño a lavarse cada partícula del olor de su hermano menor. Entonces asunto arreglado, el celo del de azul quedaría apaciguado por ese día y quizás unas horas más, y todos contentos.

Sin decir nada, el cuarto hijo se levanta y se apresura a vestirse.

Karamatsu siempre termina más cansado que él, consecuencia del celo, supone. Así que Ichimatsu se retira sin esperarlo, dándole una última mirada a su hermano, casi dormido en el suelo con su semilla derramándose entre las piernas.

Apenas cruza la puerta, llega la esperada culpa y remordimiento.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué?

-Soy la peor mierda de todas. – Susurra.

Cierra con suavidad y usando su olfato, se cerciora que aun siguen solos en casa.

Casi siempre, cuando viene la semana de celo, sus hermanos y padres se las arreglan para pasar menos tiempo en casa. El aroma de un omega en celo puede ser muy fuerte para betas, llegando a veces a apestar. Pero para alfas como Osomatsu, e incluso alfas rotos como Ichimatsu, ese aroma puede ser, muy, pero muy delicioso. Lo bueno era que los alfas y omegas emparentados no podían sentir esta atracción, por más que olieran bien. Y eso mismo era otra razón para la autodegradación del cuarto hijo. Estaba muy defectuoso por sentir muchas ganas de coger a su propio hermano omega.

Pero la mayor razón de que era una mierda ambulante era por aprovecharse del estado de su hermano.

No es su culpa que Ichimatsu fuera un alfa de mala calidad, su olfato nunca pudo captar bien el aroma de los omegas, solo el de Karamatsu. Y todos estos años se pensó que quizás era por haber sido gemelos. Podía sentir el aroma (a veces) imponente de Osomatsu. Y el de otros alfas de otras familias. Pero omegas no, aunque su hermano de rojo le indicara que la preciosura que caminaba a unos metros adelante era la omega con el mejor aroma de la ciudad, Ichimatsu no olería nada, porque estaba roto.

Los doctores habían dicho que a veces pasaban estas fallas en el olfato de los alfas, no parecía muy grave, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta raza encuentran y reaccionan sexualmente con el olfato, probablemente Ichimatsu seria de los que encuentran pareja muy tarde. Pero como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, unos estudios más completos descubrieron que Ichimatsu era infértil.

Así es, dos enfermedades diferentes de alfas en uno solo. Como ganarse la lotería 2 veces.

Y era por esta razón que el cuarto hijo no tenia cuidado de eyacular en el órgano reproductor del segundo hijo. Él nunca cargaría con su cría, ni él ni ningún omega, ni siquiera alguna mujer beta.

Y eso era un sello de "desperdicio de alfa" pegado en el corazón del de purpura.

Lo más frustrante es que desde la secundaría, cuando las hormonas de omegas y alfas empiezan a estallar. Solo Ichimatsu reaccionó sexualmente con un solo aroma, y casi llora de la desesperación, cuando descubrió que ese aroma tan dulce y provocativo no era de alguna de sus compañeras de colegio, sino de su propio hermano gemelo.

3 Enfermedades debía tener, una de ellas mental por tener una atracción involuntaria a Kusomatsu.

Pero había resistido mucho, oh dios, tantos años después de la secundaria para mantenerlo en secreto y que nadie se diera cuenta de esta enfermiza sensación. Tanto que comenzó un desprecio y casi odio hacia el matsu de azul.

No fue hasta hace más de 3 meses que por orden de su madre, le obligara a llevarle el almuerzo a su habitación.

Todos sus hermanos se adelantaron a comer e irse de la casa. Incluyendo Osomatsu, aunque él no le molestara el olor de Karamatsu. Su padre hizo lo mismo que sus hijos. Solo quedaba su madre lavando los trastos, y la mala suerte del cuarto hijo cuando, al tratar de irse sin hacer ruido, Matsuyo lo pescara justo a tiempo.

No parecía una tarea difícil, era entrar, dejar la bandeja e irse. Fácil y sencillo.

Pero cada vez que se acercaba a la habitación sentía un cosquilleo raro en su vientre. Solo esperaba que no se le pusiera dura al llegar al destino, sería muy vergonzoso si Kusomatsu lo viera.

Pero no fue así, porque cuando abrió la puerta, la habitación parecía vacía.

Camino unos pasos y colocó la bandeja en el suelo. Buscó con la vista hasta que visualizó el armario.

Debió de irse inmediatamente, pero no, así de estúpido es.

Cuando abrió la puerta del armario y sus ojos se posaron en la piel desnuda de Karamatsu, sintió en tiempo record como su pequeño amigo despertaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El de azul estaba desnudo, casi dormitando (era difícil decir), encima de un par de cobertores en el suelo.

Uno pensaría que quizás el calor lo hizo desnudarse, a pesar del aire acondicionado, se lo veia un poco sudado y respirando con dificultad. Aunque podría haber sido el hecho que no quería ensuciarse los pantalones con su lubricante, que corría sin cuidado desde su orificio por el cobertor. ¿Pero acaso importaba?

Si alguien hubiera dicho que su hermano se encontraba ebrio o drogado, lo hubiera creído. La manera que lo veia era como si Karamatsu le costaba creer que había un alfa enfrente de él.

Pero solo bastó una palabra para que Ichimatsu tirara a la mierda todo el autocontrol:

-Acércate… - Susurró el de azul con una voz lastimosa mientras extendía lentamente una mano hacia el de purpura.

E Ichimatsu hizo algo más que acercarse.

De una manera torpe y sin cuidado se lanzó encima de su hermano. Buscando primero su boca y tratando en un esfuerzo de novato de retorcerle la lengua con la suya.

El contacto físico y la cercanía directa con sus feromonas omegas lo hicieron perder más el control: Como un maldito animal desesperado, se acomodó entre las piernas del segundo y sacó su miembro de sus bóxers, ni siquiera Karamatsu tuvo tiempo de mirarlo porque fue enterrado en su interior de una sola estocada.

Menos mal que el segundo reprimió las ganas de gemir, Ichimatsu aun se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera gritado y su madre, que aun se encontraba en casa, subía a verlo.

El de purpura lo pensó varias veces: Seria exiliado del clan, pateado a la calle, en el peor de los casos, arrestado por haber abusado de su pobre y fértil hermano omega. Ellos son muy preciados para la sociedad, desde que la natalidad ha bajado, los omegas tenían más leyes de protección. Después de todo, eran los únicos que podían tener varios hijos seguidamente. Las mujeres betas también, pero tenían más complicaciones de embarazo.

Pero todo eso no importó en el momento que perdió su virginidad. Era un placer indescriptible: El calor, la humedad, lo apretado que estaba.

Aun le da vergüenza recordar que no resistió más de 3 minutos en esa posición, embistiendo como un perro de la calle a una pobre perra sin dueño, hasta que sintió el orgasmo llegar y llenó el interior de su hermano.

Sintió las ganas increíbles de morder el cuello del omega que había montado, pero como un balde de agua fría vertiéndose sobre él, se dio cuenta de la tremenda cagada que había acabado de hacer.

Cuando bajo la mirada, vio que Karamatsu también había terminado sobre su estomago, él nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó. Cuando miró al rostro de su hermano, él parecía muy aliviado y cansado. Sus ojos azules se cerraron y sintió como todo el cuerpo de Karamatsu se relajaba.

Se asustó al principio creyendo que se había desmayado, pero cuando lo revisó bien, resulta que solo se durmió. Si de por si el celo era agotador para el cuerpo de un omega, la experiencia que acaba de pasar debió cansarlo más.

Ichimatsu nunca se dio cuenta que dejó la puerta abierta, y aprovechando como un gato que ha roto algo, se sube los pantalones y emprende la huida. Rezando que su madre realmente no haya escuchado nada.

Se asoma con cuidado a la cocina y verifica que Matsuyo no estaba ahí. Los trastes limpios le indican que había terminado su tarea.

Quizás se fue, tampoco queriendo aguantar el aroma de su hijo omega.

Si lo piensa bien, fue realmente un golpe de suerte. Sí lo fue.

Pero su aura de depresión aumentó considerablemente. Realmente se sentía como una vergüenza ambulante para la familia, para la raza alfa, para la sociedad misma, como si ser un nini fracasado no fuera suficiente.

Después de un mini ataque de pánico en el que visualizó todas las maneras posibles de huir o de cometer sepukku, se dignó a darse un baño, por paranoia más que todo, porque sabía que el olor de los omegas no quedaba en los alfas, sino al revés. Aun así caminó al baño, encontrándose que alguien más lo estaba usando.

Era obvio quien, no tenia que tocar la puerta.

Lo que si pensó que sería buena idea era ir a la habitación especial de Karamatsu y sacar esos cobertores sucios. Solo uno de ellos pudo encontrar su esencia. Lo llevó al cuarto de lavado para deshacerse de la evidencia.

Aunque claro, el único que se daría cuanta que en ese cobertor estaba sucio con el semen de Ichimatsu seria Osomatsu, el único alfa con un olfato desarrollado. Aun así, no se arriesgaría.

Cuando subió de nuevo a las escaleras, se topó con la puerta del baño abriéndose.

Karamatsu salía con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura y otra en los hombros, mientras se secaba parte del cabello. Se lo veia bastante recuperado, como si tan solo hace 20 minutos no hubiera estado en una condición deplorable.

Fue un encuentro incomodo, se notó en ambos lados, el de ojos azules desvió la vista hacia el suelo, e Ichimatsu hacia un lado, cada uno siguió con su camino pero una palabra salió de los labios de Karamatsu:

-Gracias. – Dijo con inseguridad.

El de purpura no creía realmente que Karamatsu lo delatara, él era demasiado bueno, o demasiado estúpido. Pero las cosas continuaron con normalidad.

Puede que los primeros días, ellos evitaban acercarse, pero se relajó la tensión cuando el celo desapareció por completo. Por el resto del mes, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hasta por supuesto el siguiente celo.

Ichimatsu creyó que podría resistirlo como venía haciéndolo hace años, pero no. Ese primer contacto sexual era aun recordado con toda claridad en su cuerpo. Tanto era la reacción, que se le había puesto dura en las primeras horas de celo de su hermano. Pudo esconderlo a tiempo antes de que eso le hubiera traído problemas.

Karamatsu se encerró nuevamente en esa habitación. Al principio, no parece para nada alterado, pero solo Ichimatsu y quizás el hermano de rojo podría imaginar cómo avanzaría el resto del día.

Con un poco de culpa y en parte por sus instintos, esperó penosamente esa oportunidad donde todos se iban de casa.

Impaciente.

Mierda que todos son lentos.

La historia se repitió cuando Osomatsu dejó el lugar con una mueca preocupada (una que Ichimatsu no vio). Ya se podía estar imaginando un escenario… Pero lo dejaría pasar.

Ahora, en el presente. El de purpura se encontraba en el tejado, con un par de sus gatos rodeándolo, en un estado de su usual auto castigo mental. Donde se denigraba e insultaba constantemente y ocasionalmente, pensar en morir en una zanja.

Son momento a veces irracionales donde odia a Kusomatsu, odia ser un alfa roto, odia a los omegas, los odia a todos. Pero al mismo tiempo, se odia más a él mismo.

Siente que está en una especie de círculo vicioso donde se montará a su hermano sin detenerse como una adicción a una droga. ¿Y le preocupa cuando ya no tenga esa droga…

Karamatsu es un omega normal, a pesar de los supresores. Su raza hace que sea más fácil para él conseguir pareja que todos sus hermanos, excepto claro, Osomatsu, pero él es un alfa tan vago que probablemente sea un omega quien se le acerque, y no al revés, como se supone.

El de azul conseguiría en cualquier momento una pareja, tendría un hogar nuevo, una familia, todo un futuro arreglado… Y él estaría pudriéndose en casa, compitiendo con Osomatsu de saber quién es el más desperdicio humano.

Odia eso, odia pensar en que Kusomatsu no estará, le molesta, bastante, más de lo que toleraría, pero no hay nada que hacer. Solo… Disfrutar… Hasta que pase…

Cuando escucha el "me voy" en la puerta de abajo, no se asoma, al reconocer la voz.

Hablando de cierto dolor en el trasero…

Karamatsu salía de su hogar, despreocupadamente, como si Ichimatsu pretendiera que él supiera todas las cosas que pasan por su mente… Y eso lo enojó un poco.

Decide seguirlo. No sabe bien por qué, pero lo hace de todos modos.

El aroma de Ichimatsu seria opacado por la dirección del viento, siempre y cuando se moviera con agilidad. Además, ese idiota parecía distraído, saludando a cada chica que se le cruzara. Supone que a las mujeres betas, que no pueden saber que Karamatsu es un omega (a menos que despida su olor de celo) solo ven a otro imbécil en un atuendo doloroso.

Recorre unas calles más hasta que ve que entra en una tienda de ropa.

Ah, era eso.

Ichimatsu no comprende por qué decidió seguir a su hermano, pero al pensar recientemente en otros alfas que se abalanzarían a él, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo raro en el estomago… Y también en los nudillos…

A los pocos minutos, el de azul sale de la tienda con las manos vacías (quizás solo estaba consultando precios) y se dirige a pocos metros a otro tienda.

Esto se repite durante casi una hora en el districto comercial.

El de purpura se siente como un acosador estúpido, pero más como un estúpido.

Piensa en irse a casa como el fracaso que es, hasta que una última mirada a Kusomatsu le llama la atención.

Lo ve siendo abordado por un sujeto.

Observa que a pensar que están en plena calle publica, ese baboso no deja las manos quietas para manosear a Karamatsu, y este idiota parece nervioso, pero no hace nada para rechazarlo.

No es la primera vez que Karamatsu, como omega, llama la atención con malas intenciones de algunos alfas. Pero es la primera vez que lo veia en vivo y en directo.

Lo que no sabe Ichimatsu, es que Karamatsu le gusta la atención, sea de quien sea, pero este hombre se estaba propasando, lo tocaba como si fuera una pareja melosa en el centro, pero no conoce a este pervertido.

Mascullando cosas como "Me gusta tu olor", "no estás marcado, no debes tener pareja", "¿quieres ir a un hotel?".

Le apena pensar, que si estuviera en su celo, quizás le aceptaría, pero el chiste es que no lo está, ni siquiera su aroma es fuerte como para que diluya los pensamientos de los alfas, es solo un sucio pervertido.

Luego pensaría por qué lo abordó a él en vez de las otras omegas que se pasean por ahí, pero ahora debería quitárselo de encima.

En el momento que aparta su mano de su cintura, el sujeto lo toma como juego y le agarra una nalga con toda impunidad.

El rostro nervioso de Karamatsu cambia ligeramente de nervioso a enfado. No es la primera vez que se quita a un baboso de encima, pero preferiría no armar escándalo. Aprendió que la gente que ve un omega que sabe defenderse ante un alfa, normalmente les cuesta conseguir pareja.

En el momento en el que empieza a cerrar el puño y darle una buena probada al rostro del sujeto, algo brillante deslumbra atrás del baboso.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Se escucha en gritos y un CRACK sonoro.

Ahora Karamatsu tiene un rostro confundido al ver la escena.

¿Acaso es Ichimatsu que, con una botella, le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza a este sujeto anónimo?

¿Acaso ha pasado cerca y lo ha querido ayudar?

La gente empieza a detenerse y a murmurar al ver la escena.

El hombre sigue vivo (no sabe si eso es bueno o no), la menos se mueve. Pero lo que le preocupa es el rostro de Ichimatsu que entra en pánico total.

Huye como un gato asustado, y como todo hermano mayor, Karamatsu le sigue.

Lo llama por su nombre, trata de alcanzarlo, pero la gente que se cruza por su camino hace que al final se le pierda de vista.

Intenta buscarlo un par de horas más, hasta que comprende que es inútil, después de todo, el de purpura es el mejor en escondites.

Cuando regresa a casa, se esperanza de que quizás Ichimatsu este ahí, pero recibe la negativa de su madre y de Osomatsu en la sala. Le preguntan por qué ese interés y rostro preocupado, Karamatsu relata su historia.

Media hora después, Ichimatsu, un poco más relajado, regresaba a casa rezando no encontrarse con cierto hermano.

Se alerta al escuchar los sonidos de pelea en la sala.

-¡Ya déjame Osomatsu! – Escucha la voz enfadada de Karamatsu.

Ni bien se detiene a pensar, su cuerpo se aproxima a una gran velocidad para abrir la puerta y entrar a ver qué pasa.

-Uhhhh, quédate quieto Karamachuu. - Le contesta con una voz juguetona.

El de purpura solo observa al segundo hijo forcejeando debajo del primero. Mientras este estaba frotándose contra él. Solo Osomatsu se da cuenta de su presencia.

-Oh, hola Ichimatsu. – Le saluda con una sonrisa inocente, como si no estuviera haciendo nada raro.

En el momento que Karamatsu levanta la vista para verlo, Osomatsu aprovecha y le da una gran lamida en el cuello, haciendo que visiblemente el de azul tiemble de escalofríos.

-¡Qué asco! – Exclama exaltado.

Los hermanos mayores ignoran el rostro deformado entre la confusión y la ira de Ichimatsu.

Cuando por fin logra su cometido, Osomatsu se levanta liberando a Karamatsu. Éste aun con una expresión de desagrado.

-Ya te dije que no era necesario… - Dice con enfado. – Ya nos iremos a los baños y tu olor desaparecerá.

-Ah, es verdad. – Contesta con inocencia fingida. – Es que me emocioné un poco, hahaha.

-¿Qué…Qué esta pasando? – Pregunta Ichimatsu, tratando de fingir que no le importaba.

-Karamatsu nos contó que otro acosador lo atacó de nuevo, y mamá me ordenó marcarlo con mi olor. – Dijo simple y llanamente.

-Pero no tenias que hacerlo ahora, brother. – Karamatsu se levantaba del suelo aun molesto. – Solo cuando tenga que salir.

-Es que por fin me siento como un alfa que protege a su omega. Tenía que aprovecha el momento. – Dice entre risas. – Además, mi aroma te queda mejor. ¿No es verdad, Ichimatsu? – Esta última frase lo dice en un tono que Ichimatsu lo tomó como un reto.

-Haz lo que…

-¿Crees que debería morderlo? – Le interrumpió con una mirada de malicia. – Mamá dijo que le deje mi olor pero no dijo cómo… - Osomatsu se olvidó de Karamatsu y caminó unos pasos al cuarto hijo. - ¿O acaso quieres hacerlo tú?

Ichimatsu no dijo nada en contestación pero hizo que mostrara los dientes en un intento de intimidar al mayor.

Antes de que Karamatsu se diera cuenta de la tensión en la habitación, su madre regresaba de la cocina.

-Ya cumplí con mi deber como hermano mayor. – Se adelantó Osomatsu a su madre, y se fue a su habitación.

-Al menos tenías que servir de algo, Osomatsu. – dice con voz severa. Se dirige al de purpura. – Ichimatsu, marca a Karamatsu de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?

Al principio se quedó duro como piedra, pero luego de que la mirada de Matsuyo se endureciera también, terminó por asentir.

Pasaron los días.

Era Osomatsu el alfa encargado de marcar a Karamatsu. Al principio forcejeaban mucho, en una ocasión prácticamente se dedicaron a pelear a base de llaves y de golpes suaves. Pero finalmente, el de azul se rindió y dejaba que Osomatsu hiciera su trabajo.

Ichimatsu prácticamente lo evitaba más, no solo era porque no quería hablar con Karamatsu del incidente con ese alfa, sino también porque el aroma de Osomatsu le resultaba repelente en el azul.

Pero todo cambió un día que Ichimatsu se las había arreglado para alejar a todos, calculando un evento de Nya-chan, convenciendo a Jyushimatsu que lleve a Todomatsu al parque, incluso había soportado tener que "olvidar" un billete de mil yenes en el suelo para que Osomatsu se escapara a algún lugar de apuestas.

Todo valeria la pena después.

Mientras tanto, Karamatsu salía de la ducha. No quería decirle a Osomatsu que su aroma era un poco molesto para él tenerlo todo el día entero, pero de cierta manera lo estaba protegiendo, supone, aunque ya le había dicho que ese día no se iría de casa a ningún lado.

Suspiró cansado mientras se dirigía a su habitación, aun con la toalla en la cintura y otra en sus hombros.

Aun faltaba una semana para su celo, así que solo tenía que resistirlo un poco más. Después de eso, estaría encerrado tres días en su habitación, esperando ser marcado por el aroma que realmente le gusta…

Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso deshiciera los pensamientos que tenia.

(Ichimatsu).

Era algo que trataba de hacer que pasara desapercibido. Pero era difícil. Después de todo…

Inmediatamente sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el sofá de la habitación.

Ichimatsu lo miraba con es amanera lúgubre y muerta en vida, tan común de él, pero había algo diferente, Karamatsu lo sabía. Había un brillo en sus ojos.

No supo bien que decir hasta que quiso abrir la boca y fue estampado en un beso.

Realmente no se esperaba eso.

Trató de apartarlo, pero Ichimatsu le forcejeaba más y más.

-Espera… - Llegó a decir el de azul. – Espe… Espera… ¡Ichimatsu! – Le terminó gritando mientras agarraba sus muñecas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Le contestó el nombrado visiblemente molesto.

-Yo… No estoy en mi celo. – Le dice como si eso cambiaria la erección que veia en el pantalón del alfa.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. – Le contesta rápidamente para seguir con lo suyo.

-¡Detente! – Vuelve a apartarlo con la mayor delicadeza que puede. Ichimatsu desea que esté en celo, porque escucharlo hablar solo le cortaba la calentura. – Ahora que no estoy controlado por mis hormonas, debemos hablar… Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto. – Dijo Karamatsu con firmeza.

Fue como un golpe al estomago.

Así se sintió, al menos para Ichimatsu.

Estaba a punto de preguntar "¿por qué?", pero creo que ya había muchas razones en primer plano para ignorarlas.

-Es por tu bien. – Se adelanta el de azul como leyéndole la mente. – Si sigues haciendo esto en vez de buscar una pareja de verdad…

-Creo que ambos sabemos que eso no pasara… - Habla visiblemente con un aura más oscura. Termina por sentarse en el suelo.

-No es verdad, tienes mucho que ofrecer… - Karamatsu se inclina hacia él, para ponerse a su altura. - Me encanta tu aroma, y sé que hay muchas omegas que les gustaría tenerlo.

-Realmente… ¿Te gusta? – Dijo levantando un poco la cabeza, que se mantenía oculta entre las rodillas.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, pero… - Y ahí es cuando lo ve fruncir los labios. – Mira… - Se sienta a un lado de Ichimatsu, olvidando que aun tenia la toalla tapándolo. – Este es un momento de "heart to heart". – Se acomoda la garganta. – Ichimatsu, a mi me gusta que me marques cuando estoy en celo. Sé que me dejo llevar por las hormonas y todo, pero la verdad es que siento que te estoy arruinando.

Ichimatsu levantó la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Arruinándome?

-Sí, no debería estar abusando de ti. Cada vez que te dejas llevar conmigo, estás perdiendo tiempo y energía de buscarte una pareja de verdad.

-Espera… - Ahora Ichimatsu estaba más confundido. - ¿Tu crees que eres tu el que está mal en esto?

-¡Sí! – Responde un poco exaltado. – Soy tu "dear" hermano mayor, debería estar pendiente de tus cosas como alfa y no estar aprovechándome de ti por mi celo.

En ese momento, Ichimatsu no sabía si Karamatsu era, muy, muy estúpido, o muy, muy considerado.

-Yo ya estoy roto. – Dice por fin sin ocultar su rostro. – Así que más daño creo que no podrías hacerme. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma sutilmente. Y se abalanza sobre el mayor.

Y diez minutos después, se podría ver una escena muy común durante los días de celo del azul, solo que esta vez, los protagonistas no están dominados por los instintos.

E Ichimatsu seguía embistiendo a Karamatsu, cambiando el ritmo cada tanto, solo para enamorarse de sus expresiones.

Una parte de él quería seguir haciendo esto toda la tarde y noche, pero tenía el tiempo contado, lo sabía.

Decide terminar el asunto de una vez sentándose en el suelo, y colocando al omega arriba de él.

Solo pensó que sería una posición más cómoda para poder masturbarlo mientras seguía con el movimiento.

Se estaba conteniendo al ver de nuevo ese cuello blanco y limpio.

Solo tenía que seguir así hasta que su hermano terminara primero, pero le ganó su impaciencia.

Con una total sorpresa, se lanzó con la boca abierta hacia el cuello del de azul.

Fue una mordida tan sencilla, pero a la vez en el momento justo, porque sintió su mente en blanco, las descargas eléctricas, y un placer indescriptible, características obvias que se había venido dentro de Karamatsu.

Y su mano llena de fluidos, le hicieron sabe que él también había terminado.

Se sentía raro, porque ahora que sabía que tenía un omega marcado con sus dientes, empezaba a tener un sentimiento en el que no quería alejarse de él nunca.

Karamatsu, por su lado, parece que se había mareado un poco, porque se recostó en el suelo apenas pasó el climax.

Mientras respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido Ichimatsu observaba su obra maestra. Los dientes afilados se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento y lo hicieron sangrar un poco.

Pero aun así, un sentimiento de conformidad llenó el corazón del de purpura cuando vio esa mordida en el cuello de Karamatsu.

 _Es mío._

 _Mío._

 _Y solo mío._

Quizás sus padres o hermanos preguntarían después por qué Karamatsu tenía una mordida marcada, pero está bien, solo tenía que decirle que quería hacerle daño, eso serviría, después de todo, es muy creíble. Tanto como para joderlo y que no consiga pareja, como para lastimarlo… Para que ningún alfa se le acerque también, al menos hasta el próximo mes. Eso es lo que dura una mordida de alfa.

Fin


End file.
